Cellule 302
by xHyoide
Summary: OS - Hermione a été capturée et envoyée à Azkaban. Récit de ses retrouvailles avec Drago Malefoy... "Je suis la 302, je suis ce qu'Azkaban a fait de moi. La petite fille que tu aimais insulter n'existe plus."


Bonjour à tous ! Cet OS date de l'été dernier et j'avais un peu zappé de le publier. L'aspect un peu lugubre de l'univers carcéral d'Azkaban décrit par Sirius m'a donné quelques idées et comme Hermione est l'un des personnages sur lequel j'aime le plus écrire, pouf ! Mione à Azkaban. Du Drago/Hermione, mais pas de véritable romance. Bonne lecture )

.o0O0o. 

L'avantage, ici, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air. Pas de pluie non plus. Mais pas de soleil. Plus de lumière, à peine la lueur bleuâtre du feu. Et surtout, plus de baguette : plus de magie non plus. Il ne restait que les larmes, les regrets, les remords.

C'était le quotidien, ici. On ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était devenu la routine, à peine plus désagréable qu'une morsure de gnome. Au début, il y avait toujours des hurlements, des coups dans les murs, des tentatives pour s'échapper, mais les nouveaux arrivés finissaient tous par se terrer dans un coin comme les autres lorsqu'apparaissait la bête noire de tous les hommes dont la folie n'était pas suffisante pour ne plus s'en inquiéter.

Hermione connaissait tout cela. Parfois, elle se demandait si ce cauchemar éveillé ne se passait pas juste dans sa tête. Mais _ils_ étaient toujours là pour lui rappeler que tout était réel. Insufflant en elle des choses dont elle n'avait même pas idée. De terribles pensées. La mort grouillait autour d'elle la peur fourmillait en elle. Pourtant elle n'en avait presque plus conscience.

Pour passer le temps, pour oublier le présent sombre, l'avenir incertain, le passé trop lointain, elle se chantonnait des airs dont le souvenir n'était pas trop vague encore. Des comptines moldues qu'elle avait apprises enfant. C'était moins dur de se rappeler de l'enfance. Une chose révolue, sans espoir de retour. Car c'est cela qui la tuait jour après jour : l'espoir.

L'espoir que tout cela cesse, qu'elle puisse sortir de là, revoir ses parents, Harry et Ron. Revoir Poudlard. Retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu pour s'être battue pour ses convictions. Cinq mois qu'elle croupissait sur cette île.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la lumière du jour. Pensez-vous ! On n'a pas de fenêtres, à Azkaban. Pas de portes non plus. On était autorisé à se balader partout dans l'étage. Peu s'y risquait : les détraqueurs ne faisaient aucune différence entre les fuyards et les promeneurs. Et puis, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. De la pierre aux murs, au sol et au plafond.

Bien sûr, il y avait les autres prisonniers. Il arrivait à certains de converser ensemble. Mais Hermione ne s'y risquait pas : elle était la seule femme de l'étage, si ce n'était de la forteresse et les allusions grivoises n'étaient pas rares lorsqu'elle sortait du renfoncement de sa cellule. Et puis, les visages aux traits éteints ne faisaient que lui donner l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Voilà pourquoi elle passait son temps seule, adossée à la pierre froide, chantonnant, les yeux semi-clos. Aucun sillon de larmes ne traversait ses joues creusées par le manque de nourriture qu'elle s'infligeait. On n'a pas faim quand on veut mourir.

Elle bougea un peu les jambes pour les dégourdir. Son corps était habitué au manque de mouvement et ses muscles avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur énergie. Son pied frôla le morceau de pierre aiguisée qu'elle avait passé quelques jours à tailler. Au cas où survivre devienne trop dur.

Un homme passa et déposa son repas sans lui accorder un regard. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, à peine étonnée de le voir arriver : la notion du temps était perdue depuis longtemps dans la prison. Elle tâtonna maladroitement par terre à la recherche du morceau de pierre taillé. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se décolla du mur et y traça une petite encoche. Il y en avait plusieurs centaines : une pour chaque repas depuis le début. Avant elle utilisait un morceau de verre et les trais étaient plus nets mais on le lui avait confisqué une trentaine de repas plus tôt.

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Lentement elle cacha sa pierre derrière elle avant de reprendre sa posture initiale.

« Mange, si tu te laisses crever, ils viendront te prendre. » la mit en garde le gardien.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. Visiblement, il était nouveau ici. Sinon, il aurait su que personne ici ne prenait la peine d'avaler la nourriture qu'ils jugeaient tous inutile. Et Hermione savait bien que les détraqueurs arriveraient tôt ou tard. Hier encore, ou peut-être avant-hier, ils étaient venus chercher son voisin. L'air était devenu plus glacial encore et elle avait pensé à sa propre capture, et aux hommes qui l'avaient quasiment violée avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée à Azkaban sans véritable procès. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps, ses yeux la brûlaient même d'être trop secs. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, essayant d'étouffer les cris d'effroi et de soulagement de l'homme qui recevait le baiser. Elle, elle ne se ferait pas aspirer l'âme comme ça. Malgré tout, elle préférait mourir de sa propre main, et de sa pierre, que perdre son libre-arbitre à ce point.

Des murmures la dérangèrent dans sa comptine. Elle se tut alors pour écouter ce qui se disait.

« Il avait réussi à s'ouvrir les veines avec ses ongles et ses dents. Un gardien est passé, il l'a trouvé macérant dans son sang et il a continué sa ronde comme si de rien n'était. Il l'a même pas achevé, ce connard ! Et juste après, les détraqueurs sont arrivés et, tout excités, ils l'ont sucé jusqu'au cerveau, dit un des prisonniers.

- C'est de sa faute, on l'avait prévenu de pas jouer à ça, lui répondit un autre.

- C'est clair, renchérit le premier. Mais au moins il a réussi à en finir avec cet enfer. »

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite. Alors, il avait échoué… Elle se colla contre le mur et sentit la pierre acérée lui rentrer dans le bas du dos. Un sentiment d'échec s'empara d'elle ; pourtant elle ne pensa pas à renoncer. C'était la seule solution lorsqu'on était au plus bas. Heureusement, il lui restait un peu de marge avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Elle recommença à chantonner, oubliant le sang qui commençait à pointer dans son dos.

Six repas, ça n'avait pas trainé ! La cellule jouxtant la sienne était à nouveau occupée. Ils l'avaient déposé en même tant que le repas d'Hermione, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait intéressée. Elle avait mollement mordu dans un morceau de pain pour que le nouveau gardien ne l'embête pas, puis s'était accroupie à l'emplacement habituel. Autour d'elle, les prisonniers étaient en effervescence : son voisin apportait forcément des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises. En temps normal, les visites étaient tolérées, mais la guerre rendait le monde paranoïaque : les visiteurs étaient prohibés car ils risquaient de faire échapper des anti-Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas dérangé la Gryffondor : elle n'aurait pu voir personne de toute façon, le monde, ses amis, la croyaient morte depuis longtemps.

Les hommes de l'étage s'étaient rassemblés autour du nouveau venu au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci parlait d'une voix forte et semblait se moquer du détraqueur qui rôdait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Les prisonniers buvaient avidement ses paroles et le cercle formé autour de lui empêchait Hermione de le voir. D'habitude, ils se séparaient tous au bout de quelques minutes, déçus du manque de nouvelles. Pourtant, Hermione se rendait compte que cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'il parlait, dans un flux quasi ininterrompu. Cela titilla sa curiosité qu'elle croyait éteinte. Elle se leva en prenant appui contre le mur, un peu faible, puis s'approcha du groupe formé dans le couloir. Un grand maigre, de la cellule 308, la vit arriver :

« Tiens, la 302 se décide enfin ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et elle baissa les yeux, un peu gênée par cette attention. Personne ne se connaissait ici et pour ne pas prendre la peine d'apprendre les identités de chacun, les numéros de cellules étaient de rigueur. Quelques-uns devaient se douter que sous cette crasse, elle était Hermione Granger, le cerveau du Trio d'or mais personne n'en avait fait la remarque. Elle restait une anonyme comme les autres. Tant mieux, car certains Mangemorts tenaient le rôle de gardiens ici et ils s'en seraient donnés à cœur joie sur elle. La cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre était toujours là.

Elle resta en retrait et tous reportèrent leur attention sur le nouveau.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé là ? » lui demanda 327.

Il mit un certain temps à répondre. Hermione se redressa un peu pour essayer de le voir à travers la foule devant elle.

« Disons que… Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? fit 314 d'un ton détaché.

- Si j'avais pu… Non, non, j'ai tué personne. C'est juste que la punition est allée trop loin, je ne l'ai pas supporté. » répondit le nouveau 303 sur un ton traînant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils : cette voix lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle écarta doucement quelques personnes de son passage et s'approcha au prix de remarques déplacés et plusieurs mains baladeuses. Pendant ce temps, la conversation avait continué :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Une punition du genre… Oh, tu es à Poudlard ? T'as agressé un professeur ?

- J'ai quitté Poudlard en cours d'année. Je, j'ai… Enfin, ma mère venait de succomber sous _ses_ Doloris, je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire !

- Ta mère…

- Oui, ma mère. Narcissa Malefoy. Elle est morte hier de la baguette du Lord. »

A ces mots, Hermione stoppa son avancée. Narcissa Malefoy n'avait eu qu'un fils. Des flopés de souvenirs refoulés revinrent au cerveau d'Hermione. Une insulte en première année. Une gifle en troisième. Sa tentative de meurtre. Petit con.

La brune repoussa d'un tape sèche une main frôlant sa poitrine et reprit vivement son avancée, prise d'une énergie qu'elle pensait disparue, traversa le reste du groupe en quelques secondes avant de débouler devant le jeune homme qu'elle avait reconnu. Elle ne put prononcer un mot en le voyant. Il lui rappelait trop de choses. De bonnes comme de mauvaises. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans sa propre pensine.

Lui par contre, ne resta pas longtemps sans mot dire :

« Her-Hermione ? Hermione Granger, c'est toi ?

Il semblait réellement surpris de la trouver ici. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je t'aurais à peine reconnue… Je pensais que tu avais été tuée il y a six mois !

- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea le 310.

- Hélas, oui. » fit-il avec son petit air narquois habituel.

Hermione désapprouva son attitude d'un regard mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa doucement le bras pour la prendre à part. Elle se laissa faire et le guida vers sa propre cellule où elle rassit comme à son habitude. Il fit quelques pas dans la cellule, observant l'endroit où elle était cloitrée depuis des mois tandis qu'elle triturait son morceau de pierre taillé. Il tomba sur ses encoches et passa son doigt dessus avant de soupirer.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là-dedans. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un air entendu.

« Bon, tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, mais… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant son air attentif au nom de l'Elu.

« Tu veux des nouvelles, j'imagine ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête une fois de plus, sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'installa face à elle dans une position décontractée.

« Par où commencer… Potter et ton copain le roux sont aux abonnés absents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pique des crises pas possibles comme il n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur eux. Personne n'a de nouvelles d'eux. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus c'est la fois où tu t'es faite enlever par Yaxley et Greyback. La grande bataille devrait arriver d'ici le 20 juin, je pense. Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? C'est dans deux semaines. J'imagine qu'on me fera sortir d'ici-là. Ils m'ont foutu ici pour me purger les idées, comme dit Pansy. Mais je m'en fous qu'il me mette ici. Il est allé trop loin. Il mérite de crever. Vas pas croire que j'ai changé de camp, je compte pas me battre avec tes copains. Mais cette pourriture va payer. Mon père est trop soumis pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais moi je vengerais ma mère. Elle méritait pas ça. »

Il se tut un moment. Hermione n'avait pas cillé lors son discours.

« Et… tu ne mérites pas ça non plus. Tu sais ce qui nous arrangerait tous les deux ? Je vais te sortir de là. Je reste influent. On fera en sorte qu'il l'apprenne trop tard. C'est possible !

- Non. »

Sa voix était à peine audible, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Pourtant, Drago l'entendit parfaitement :

« Comment ça, non ? Je sais mieux que toi si je peux réussir à te faire quitter cet endroit !

- Je sais que tu le pourrais. Je n'en ai juste pas envie.

- Quoi ? M-mais pourquoi ? » bredouilla-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle se racla la gorge, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui continuaient de jouer avec l'arme blanche.

« Je n'ai pas la force de me battre je n'ai plus la force de rien. Autant rester à Azkaban. Je mourrai bientôt, de toute manière.

- Ne dis pas ça. Granger, tu vaux mieux que cette loque crasseuse et déprimée que j'ai en face des yeux !

- Les insultes ne marcheront pas. Rien ne marchera. J'ai hâte de mourir, tu ne peux rien contre ça. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de revoir une dernière fois Potter et Weasley ? Je ne te croirais pas.

- Je les reverrais après ma mort.

- Quelle perspective palpitante. Je retrouve bien là ton génie. Oh, enfin, Grangie secoue-toi un peu ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, saisit sa pierre, la jeta un peu plus loin et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes en tentant de capter son regard fixé sur le caillou.

« Ca, ce n'est pas toi. Hermione… »

Elle retira vivement ses mains des siennes en entendant son prénom.

« C'est vrai, il n'y a plus d'Hermione. Je suis la 302, je suis ce qu'Azkaban a fait de moi. La petite fille que tu aimais insulter n'existe plus. Il ne reste plus que moi.

- Tu vires schizo ou quoi ? C'est les détraqueurs qui te rendent tarée ! Laisse-moi te sortir de là et tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux. Tu n'as pas envie d'être heureuse à nouveau ?

- Le bonheur est trop éphémère pour être préféré à tout autre sentiment moins volatil.

- Sérieusement, tu as trop passé de temps toute seule, toi. Ecoute… Même si je suis censé te détester, je hais trop le Lord en ce moment pour me préoccuper de nos histoires de Poudlard. Et j'ai un code de conduite. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air sceptique ! Je te laisserais pas là-dedans, tu sortiras d'ici de gré ou de force ! Au final, ça m'arrange autant que toi.

- Je ne sortirais pas d'ici. Pas contre ma volonté.

- D'accord, alors peut-être que ça m'arrange plus que toi.

- Tu as toujours été égoïste, fit-elle remarquer, songeuse.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Opportuniste serait plus adapté. » lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une esquisse de sourire se forma sur son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle ne le croyait plus possible depuis longtemps. Elle venait de sentir une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Mais aussi soudainement que cette sensation était apparue, elle s'effaça lorsqu'un détraqueur passa devant les quelques mètres carrés lui étant attribués. Drago ne semblait pas aussi affecté qu'elle par sa présence. Il était sans doute plus résistant qu'elle à force de vivre près de Voldemort, et il n'était que là depuis une heure à peine. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier des créatures qui terrorisaient la brune. Mais au contraire, il se préoccupait de la jeune femme d'une manière qui aurait semblée anormale à l'époque de Poudlard. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué le comportement inhabituel du plus jeune des Malefoy.

« Une fois que tu auras pu t'éloigner de cet endroit et des saletés qui y grouillent, tout sera plus clair et tu réaliseras à quel point tu as besoin de sortir de là.

- Je te crois.

- Tu viendras avec moi, alors ? fit-il alors plus confiant.

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

- Non ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? cria-t-il en se relevant. Je veux t'aider, bordel ! Je veux t'aider à quitter cet enfer, et je le ferais ! J'ai pas besoin de ton consentement ! »

Elle le fixa dans le blanc de l'œil avec un air rageur. Ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils légèrement froncés lui rendaient l'aspect d'un être vivant.

Quelques voisins de cellules avaient accouru en entendant les cris du blond. Drago pensa qu'il devait passer pour une brute, lui marchant d'un pas rageur, passant et repassant devant une Hermione recroquevillée sur elle-même au possible, une moue agacée sur le visage.

Elle arrivait à le faire culpabilisait rien qu'en le regardant. Quelle chieuse.

« Excuse-moi Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû crier.

- Il ne me semblait pas que nous en étions au stade des prénoms, répliqua la brune sèchement.

- Je suis désolée, d'accord ? C'est tout ce qui compte, ne t'arrête pas aux détails. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais continua à le fixer d'un air mauvais. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les hommes ne s'étaient pas éloignés. Les scènes de ménage étaient rares par ici. Ils furent congédiés d'un geste de la main de Drago, et d'un hochement de tête intimidant. A Azkaban, la confiance en soi se perdait très vite et personne ne tentait de braver les gardiens. Pas de courage à haute dose chez les anciens Gryffondor, ils avaient au même titre que les autres le renoncement peint sur le visage. Une fois que le Serpentard se fut assuré qu'ils s'étaient tous éloignés, il revint vers Hermione et s'accroupit devant elle.

« S'il-te-plaît, pars avec moi. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais le pour moi. Contre tu-sais-qui. Tu lui en veux autant que moi. Il a pris la vie de ma mère mais il a aussi volé la tienne.»

Il approcha doucement sa main du visage pétrifiée d'Hermione et écarta une mèche de son visage. Aussitôt, elle se braqua et repoussa son bras, le faisant perdre son équilibre.

« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, sale Mangemort ! Tu es des leurs quoi que ta langue perfide tente de me faire croire !

- Mais… protesta-t-il encore sous le choc du comportement soudain de la brune.

- Sors de ma cellule, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton très calme. Maintenant. »

Il préféra lui obéir. Il lui donnerait le temps de se calmer et reviendrait à la charge dans un jour ou deux. Juste avant de quitter le lieu, il se retourna :

« Je ne partirais pas sans toi. Réfléchis-y. »

Du vent, rien que du vent. Elle savait bien qu'il disait ça pour la rassurer mais elle était persuadée que dès qu'il pourrait quitter la forteresse, il le ferait sans un regard en arrière.

Et puis ce foutu espoir ! Il venait de lui en insuffler une bonne bouffée et la présence des détraqueurs n'arrivait pas à le dissiper.

Petit con.

Le sol dur ne gênait plus Hermione depuis longtemps pour dormir. Les premières semaines, son corps était couvert de bleus. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait plus épuisée que la veille.

On se fait à tout.

La seule chose susceptible de la réveiller à présent était un bruit anormal. Le glissement sirupeux d'un détraqueur, les pas sonores d'un gardien sur les nerfs, des sanglots.

Des sanglots ? Voilà qui n'était vraiment pas commun. On s'endurcit avec le temps : au bout d'un mois environ, vos glandes lacrymales vous lâchent plus de larmes inutiles. Parfois juste avant que les détraqueurs ne viennent le chercher, un prisonnier pleurait un peu, pour soulager une dernière fois sa peine.

Mais les hommes du 3ème étage de la forteresse étaient tous rodés. Tous, vraiment ? Non. Malefoy junior. Le dernier des innocents à avoir été inculpé.

« La première nuit est toujours la plus dure » se fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

Les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Cela allait durer toute la nuit, sans nul doute. Hermione ne put retenir un soupir agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente concernée ? Elle était consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas stoppé ses gémissements. Alors, elle se releva péniblement et arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cellule attenante. Alors, éclairée par l'unique torche du couloir, elle le vit dans un coin de la pièce, en position fœtale. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui encore ensommeillée. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et il releva brusquement la tête vers elle.

Chaque trait de son visage lui rappelait son propre désespoir. Les premiers jours, elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'injustice de s'être retrouvée là. Elle en avait même voulu à Harry et Ron de l'avoir laissé pour morte au milieu des Mangemorts. Elle en avait voulu aux deux Mangemorts qui l'avaient torturée et quasiment violée. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que parce qu'elle était une Né-moldu et donc trop répugnante. Elle avait eu le double de cicatrices à la place. Sur le corps mais des bleus à l'âmes également.

Maintenant elle n'en voulait plus à personne. Ca pourrait être pire, se répétait-elle constamment.

Un détraqueur passa et fit une pause devant les deux prisonniers.

« S'il avait eu un visage, une expression malsaine le défigurerait à l'instant. » pensa Hermione, pleine d'amertume.

Elle se plaça devant le Serpentard avec une attitude qu'on aurait pût qualifier de protectrice. La créature s'éloigna enfin et Hermione se retourna alors vers le jeune homme. A présent, l'épaule sous sa main tremblait d'effroi. Il continuait de fixer l'entrée de la cellule et ne cilla même pas quand la brune s'assit à côté de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et lui murmura plusieurs fois « Ça va passer. ».

Il s'effondra dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle serrait toujours Drago contre elle. Il dormait paisiblement et elle fit son possible pour s'écarter de lui sans le réveiller. Elle finit par regagner sa cellule sous l'œil curieux et envieux des hommes du 3ème étage.

Elle finit par se rendormir, encore fatiguée d'avoir veillé une partie de la nuit sur son voisin. A son réveil, Drago se tenait devant elle, appuyé contre le mur. Des cernes lui barraient le visage et il semblait moins fier que la veille.

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit timidement pour toute réponse puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'installa à quelques centimètres de la brune.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu vives ce cauchemar depuis si longtemps. »

Elle haussa les épaules. On s'habitue à tout.

« J'arrive à peine imaginer que quand je me réveillerais demain je serais encore là. Hermione… »

Il fit une pause comme pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien dépassé le stade des prénoms. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il continue.

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'on soit libres dès cette après-midi alors t- »

Elle le coupa net :

« La mort est la seule liberté. »

Drago haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle était aussi radicale que Voldemort avec les droits des moldus.

« Tu crèveras dehors si tu veux mais je ne veux pas de ta mort sur la conscience. »

Hermione sourit brièvement : il était aussi têtu qu'elle.

« Ca me tuerait de t'abandonner ici, avoua-t-il. On s'est toujours haïs, je sais, mais je… Ce serait inhumain de te laisser là. Ce n'était pas drôle Poudlard sans toi et les deux abrutis pour me tenir tête. »

Elle sourit à nouveau. Décidément, la venue du blond changeait beaucoup de choses. En quelques heures elle avait été plus joyeuse que depuis le jour où elle était arrivée là. Elle s'était sentie moins seule.

« Poudlard me manque. » confessa-t-elle.

Drago compatit d'un regard. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le vieux château en lui-même qui manquait à la jeune fille, mais les souvenirs qui l'avaient habité.

« Je suis sûre que McGo te donnerait cinq cent points rien que pour avoir dit ça. » plaisanta Drago.

Elle rit quelques secondes et lui lança un regard complice.

« Bon, tu acceptes de retourner à Poudlard avec moi ?

- Non, Drago, refusa la Gryffondor gentiment mais catégoriquement.

- Sans moi, alors ? tenta-t-il sans grand espoir.

- Arrête. Arrête de faire comme si c'était possible. Peut-être pourras-tu échapper à cette île, mais pas moi.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est impossible, voilà tout.

- Arrête d'être aussi butée, enfin ! L'occasion du siècle se présente devant toi et tu es prête à a laisser filer ?

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ce que je te dis depuis hier ? Je vais t'expliquer puisque tu ne sembles pas en état de réfléchir à ce que je dis. Je ne te dis pas que je ne veux pas ressortir d'ici. J'y pense à chaque seconde qui passe. Plus d'une fois, j'ai imaginé mes retrouvailles avec Harry et Ron, ou avec mes parents. Mais plus j'y pense, moins ça me parait irréel. Et je commence à espérer. Et l'espoir me tue à petit feu. » finit-elle la voix brisée, se retenant de se laisser aller comme à ses débuts entre les murs de pierre.

A son tour, Drago tenta de la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle paraissait si frêle ! Ses petits bras le serraient de toute leur force et cela ne le serrait pas plus qu'une chemise un peu juste.

« L'espoir te fait peut-être du mal mais son absence ne fait de toi qu'une coquille vide comme les autres. Tu as la force de te battre, tu peux gagner cette bataille, lui assura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je te l'affirme. Hermione Granger, tu seras libre !

Elle se retint de lui faire une remarque sur son utopie grandissante et son côté un peu trop théâtral. Ca ne ferait que l'agacer.

Hermione sentit la prise de son ancien ennemi se défaire.

« Je vais aller négocier avec le gardien de l'étage pour voir le directeur, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Oui ? »

Elle hésita un instant puis leva une main vers lui :

« Amis ?

- Amis. » confirma-t-il en lui serrant tendrement la main.

Dans le camp de la souffrance, on est tous égaux : plus de préjugés, plus de haine. Le blond lança un dernier sourire à Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis de la forteresse, Hermione refusait toujours de croire que tout était terminé. Une petite barque les déposa de l'autre côté de la rive, où la chaleur les emmitoufla d'un souffle. Drago attrapa maladroitement la main de la brune et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Direction Poudlard ? »

Hermione lui sourit et ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. La cellule 302 n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il était si simple de se l'imaginer, cette fin heureuse. Retrouver les jours heureux, serrer ses amis dans ses bras… Tout serait parfait. Hermione caressa la cicatrice faite par les Mangemorts sur son ventre. Cette fois, les détraqueurs ne lui enlèveraient pas l'espoir qu'elle avait en l'avenir. Ils n'auraient pas le temps, la liberté était si proche… Elle aurait pu la toucher. Elle la touchait.

Un rire s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Un véritable rire, qui lui faisait mal au ventre. Tout le bonheur envolé ces derniers mois fondait sur elle d'un coup. Un fou-rire avec les Gryffondors, une caresse à Pattenrond, une partie de cartes avec ses parents, un bon livre près de la cheminée…

Le bonheur était là, à portée, et elle n'avait qu'à faire un geste pour s'en saisir. La chaleur l'irradiait tandis que son rire s'éteignait enfin.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir à travers le couloir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Une petite menace et le directeur avait flanché. Aussi simple que cela. Il brûlait de voir Hermione, de lui annoncer la nouvelle, de l'emmener dans le dédale des étages et de revoir à nouveau la vie sur son visage.

Enfin, la cellule 302.

« Hermione ! On peut- Hermione ? »

Elle n'était pas dans sa position habituelle, ses jambes étaient étalées devant elle et ses bras reposaient sur les côtés. Elle regardait le plafond, mais semblait ne pas le voir. Elle souriait avec une intensité que Drago ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connu. Mais ce qui l'avait interpelé, ce n'était pas cela. La petite pierre qu'elle tripotait tout le temps était dans sa main ouverte, et ses extrémités les plus tranchantes étaient recouvertes du sang qui recouvrait le sol autour de la brune.

« Hermione ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Un médicomage, vite ! Vite ! »

Il la soutint et lança la pierre à travers le couloir. Alors, elle se rendit compte de la présence du Serpentard et lui sourit béatement.

« Ne me lâche pas, pas maintenant… la supplia Drago.

- Merci pour tout… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu… On se retrouvera de l'autre côté… lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Hermione, la mort, c'est pas la paix, le bonheur et encore moins la liberté ! fit-il en tentant de compresser tant bien que mal les bras ouverts d'Hermione. Un médicomage, bordel ! Cellule 302, faites venir un médicomage ! Bats-toi, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant… Pas si près de la fin de ce cauchemar…

- J'ai fait mon choix, je ne le regrette pas, la vie ne m'inspirait que la peur. Demain, peut-être, je serais morte en affrontant Voldemort. Ca ne change rien. lui murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

- Si ça change. Tu aurais pu survivre aussi. Je… S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à te sauver…

- Je suis déjà sauvée. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard plein de larmes de soulagement et de gratitude avant de fermer les yeux pour attendre que la mort vienne la chercher.

Drago enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux emmêlés et lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne. Bien loin du terrifiant dernier baiser qu'Hermione redoutait.

« A bientôt… » dit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre.

Tout était fini : elle s'était éteinte. Elle avait accepté l'espoir refoulé et elle était en paix, à présent.

Drago déposa délicatement le corps encore chaud de la jeune femme sur le sol, se leva encore sous le choc, ramassa la pierre témoin du calvaire d'Hermione et alla prévenir un gardien qu'il souhaitait récupérer le corps de la 302 pour lui offrir les funérailles qu'elle méritait.

Dès que ces souvenirs lui revenaient, la douleur était toujours plus forte. En à peine plus d'une journée, il avait perdu les deux seules femmes capables de lui tenir tête et donc digne de son respect le plus profond. Drago soupira et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Fichue habitude. Il sentait le mécontentement de sa mère de là-haut, elle l'avait toujours éduqué pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans des addictions aussi stupides. Il n'avait pas résisté. Douze ans qu'il avait commencé, il était incapable d'arrêter maintenant !

Douze ans. Douze ans qu'_elles_ étaient mortes, douze années où il avait vécu en solitaire. Après la bataille finale, où il avait pût venir en aide au camp qu'il avait toujours méprisé, il s'était isolé pour réfléchir. Et quel meilleur endroit pour être seul que celui où tout avait commencé ?

Une décennie entière et il tenait toujours bon aux rennes de la prison d'Azkaban. Il avait fait chasser tous les détraqueurs et avait même pu faire ouvrir une aile féminine. Il lui avait donné le nom de celle sans qui il n'aurait pas été celui qu'il était devenu. Hermione Granger.

Sa mère l'avait aidé à se protéger pendant son enfance, à se défendre, à se battre. Hermione l'avait ouvert aux autres. Elle l'avait ouvert lui-même, à sa nature profonde.

Elle était morte en lui rendant la vie. Chaque année, il se rendait à sa tombe la veille de sa mort. Il voulait fêter leur rencontre, pas leur séparation. Il ne pleurait pas. Il lui parlait parfois, lui donnant des nouvelles de la prison. De sa prison, de leur prison. Là où le cauchemar avait débuté, là où il s'était achevé.

Puis il repartait après avoir déposé une rose d'un jaune toujours plus doux. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, il serrait dans sa main la pierre aux bords coupants.

.o0O0o.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, sur ce petit OS sans prétention (je l'ais mis en T, mais est-ce suffisant ? J'ai un doute, ça blablate pas très poliment et la mort est un sujet important…) !

Bises, xHyoide


End file.
